Death To Sakura Haruno
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Not for Sakura lovers.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with a new story. Now first of, I would like to say is that I have nothing against Sakura, I just don't like her. Well, I'm more in between liking her and hating her. I'm leaning towards hating her. I like her for her skills as a medic nin, but I hate her personality and her attitude. I hate everything about her, except her skills as a medic nin. This idea came to me one day and wouldn't leave until I work on it.**

**Warning: If you're a Sakura fan, I suggest you don't read this.**

**For the rest: Enjoy this story**

Death To Haruno Sakura

"SASUKE-KUN!" came a screeching sound from an annoying banshee.

The raven in question, winced, hearing the pink haired banshee's annoying screech.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" screeched Haruno Sakura as she pushed people away from her object of obsession. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke groaned as he tried to escape from the pink haired monster, but he couldn't get away in time as the annoying banshee latched onto his arm, using her monstrous grip.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed the banshee.

"Get off me." Sasuke said, but to no avail as Sakura still held him, not listening, rubbing her cheek against his arm.

'_Remind me to wash my arm 100 time.' _thought the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun. What a coincidence that we see each other at the same place, it must be destiny." Sakura said.

'_More like you've been stalking me, you annoying pest.' _the Uchiha thought, ignoring Sakura's annoying screeching.

"Let's go out, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her green eyes looking at him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her no, but thought of another idea.

"Alright." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened at his answer. "You will?"

Sasuke nods his head.

Sakura squealed, making everyone's ear bleed especially Sasuke's.

"I'll pick you up at six." Sasuke said.

Sakura let go of him and squealed some more before she ran off.

Sasuke groaned some more before he walked away, already a plan in mind.

At Six

Sasuke walked over to the Haruno's residence, dressed casual. He kept on walking until he arrive at the door.

Sasuke counted to ten before he knocked on the door.

After he knocked, the door was almost ripped apart as Sakura stood there, wearing a tight hot pink mid-drift top and a very short, pink skirt.

Sasuke tried not the cringe, seeing the many make ups Sakura put on.

"Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura, latching onto his arm. "You look handsome."

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura said, still latching onto his arm before she closed the door as they walked out of the building.

The two began to head to the fair, with Sakura not letting off the Uchiha's arm as they walked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura made him go to certain rides with her, play games to win her prizes. Of course, he pretended to not be good at the games, making Sakura annoyingly talk to the guy that resulted in giving them a prize for fear of losing his hearing.

Sakura squealed some more, thanking the Uchiha for 'wining' her giant teddy bear.

Next, they went to more rides, in which Sakura tried to get close to the Uchiha and get a kiss, but Sasuke backed away.

After the rides, Sasuke decided to take her somewhere private.

Sakura gasped, thinking that Sasuke will confess his 'feelings' for her and kiss her.

'_Good thing I brought condoms for when after he confess.' _thought the pink haired banshee, drooling at the thought.

Sasuke shivered as they walked at a lake, away from the fair.

Once they arrived at the lake, Sasuke turned to face her.

"Sakura." He said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I want to tell you something." Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

'_**Cha! This is it girl, you're in!' **_said inner Sakura.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke said.

Sakura closed her eyes, puckering her lips.

Sasuke shuddered before he got closer to her, kunai in hand. Getting close to her, Sasuke stabbed Sakura in the stomach, the pink haired kunoichi's eyes opened wide.

"S…S…Sasuke-kun." she began.

Sasuke continue stab her in her stomach, her arms, her legs and he even used chidori and struck her chest, killing her on the spot.

"You're the most annoying bitch, I've ever met." Sasuke said.

After killing her, three figures appeared from the bush.

"So she's finally dead." said Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke nods his head.

"Finally." said Ino Yamanaka.

"It's time to celebrate." said Naruto.

"Yeah." Ino said before she and Naruto walked away, holding hands.

"Sasuke-kun." said an angelic voice of Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke turned his head and grabbed her hand. "Hime."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke lifts her hand and kissed the back of it.

"L-l-l-let's head back to the fair." stuttered the indigo haired female.

Sasuke nods his head as they pair walked away, holding hands as well, heading back to the fair, enjoying a wonderful time.

And no one could care less about the now deceased pink banshee.

**Kitty: I hope you like the story. Please read and review. I don't accept any flames for this.**


End file.
